Behind Closed Doors
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Were they the perfect couple, or just another heartache waiting to happen?


_**Written for both 'Kitkat's Canon Ships Competition' by kitkatritrat, the 'Canon Couples Challenge' by fan-freak121 and the 'Canon and Could Be Canon Challenge' by Eighteen Inches. This is all to spread the love for my OTP, James and Lily, or JILY! If you like canonHarry, you have to support Jily. Even if you don't really like canonHarry, you probably still have to support Jily. **_

_**/**_

She despised rule breaking.

_He loved to break the rules._

She doubted God existed.

_He knew there was no God._

She didn't belong with anyone.

_He didn't belong with Lily. _

She was entirely grateful for her parents.

_He didn't always stop to think about what he had._

She didn't express her feelings well.

_He didn't express his feelings at all. _

She had never been wrong.

_He had never been told 'no'._

She was a 'pretty girl'.

_He was handsome. _

She hated compliments.

_He lived off compliments._

She solved complicated math equations.

_He performed elaborate broom tricks._

She didn't think her father loved her anymore.

_He had never doubted his parents love. _

She was Muggleborn.

_He was Pureblood._

Her parents loved her, most of the time.

_So did his._

She was intelligent.

_He was clever._

She was popular.

_He was everyone's best friend._

She was ginger.

_His hair was out of control. _

She thought herself worthless.

_He thought she was worth so much. _

She found him annoying.

_He found her intoxicating._

She hated Quidditch.

_Quidditch was only second to Lily._

She had secrets she hadn't ever told anyone.

_He wished he wasn't such an open book._

Her worst habit was stressing over the smallest of things.

_His worst habit was smoking._

She was impossibly short.

_He was annoyingly tall. _

She loved seafood.

_Fish creeped the heck out of him._

She was afraid of heights.

_He climbed trees everyday. _

She loved her cat, Mutki.

_He hated her cat, Mutki._

She loved puzzles.

_He loves girls' butts. _

She wanted to do something with her life.

_He wasn't sure if he wanted to live._

Her best friend was Marlene McKinnon.

_His best friend was Sirius Black._

She believed she should have been in Ravenclaw.

_He knew he belonged in Gryffindor._

She loved licorice.

_He loved Chocolate Frogs. And Lily._

Her favorite subject was Charms.

_His favorite subject was Transfiguration. _

She hated arrogance.

_He hated Snape._

She thought he was stupid and childish.

_He wondered if she even thought about him._

She didn't think she'd ever find love.

_He thought love had red hair and bright green eyes._

She didn't want to ever hurt again.

_He'd rather hurt than never feel again. _

Her name was Lily Evans.

_His name was James Potter._

She would NEVER marry Potter, she promised herself.

_He would marry her one day, he promised himself._

Sometimes, Lily Evans was wrong.

_**/**_

"Lils?" It was Marlene, fiddling with her brown hair, which she had pinned up in an elaborate bun, as she grinned down at her friend. "Earth to Lils? Anyone there?" She poked the redhead with a quill, but nothing happened. Lily Evans continued to focus on the group of four boys down near the shore of the Great Lake. One of the boys was James Potter, Lily's boyfriend of four months.

Marlene rolled her eyes, settling back down into the dust. Ever since Lily and James had started going out, things had gotten a little weird. All Lily ever did now was talk about James. At lunch, while studying, in class, before bed. _Always _about James and what a great kisser he was and how nice he was and how cute he was and how they were going to get married to each other soon. If you had heard Lily, it would have been impossible to find the girl who had once hated James Potter.

James Potter had completely taken over Marlene's friend.

"You've got to bellow at her, Marley. Really yell, right in her ear and loud. She's gotten lost in James Potter, but we can pull her out. Just yell at her a bit." joked Emmeline Vance, a Fifth Year friend of Marlene's and Lily's The three girls-along with Alice Prewett-were very good friends, even though Emmeline was a full two years below them.

"Mm." Marlene hummed, chewing on her bottom lip. This was just like last year, when Alice had begun dating a Ravenclaw named Andrew Dunnings. She had been all dopey and blushing. Thankfully, _that _had ended a mere month into the relationship when Andrew had tried to kiss Lily and she punched him. Suspiciously, not long after, Alice had started off with Frank Longbottom, who was a year older and already training to be an Auror. "OI! LILY EVANS! WAKE UP, YOU PIGEONHEAD!"

"Huh?" Lily blinked at her friends with an expression quite similar to that of one of the cows that lived around Marlene's house. Marlene couldn't help but laugh, causing Lily to frown, even more so puzzled. "What's going on, Marley? Why are you laughing?"

"You-you...look like a-a...cow! And the face you were m-making when you looked...at...James! Oh my goodness, Lily! You're...in love!" She said this last word in a twisted accent, turning the word into 'lurve', grinning at her friend and waggling her eyebrows suggestively, reminding Lily of Sirius Black.

"Oh, shut it, you. I'm _not _in love. James simply just happens to be a very, er, good snogger and he's ever so smart. He, uh, challenges me...intellectually."  
"And in bed?" Emmeline asked, sniggering. "Oi!" she yelped, as Lily punched her, growling.

"Knock it off, Emmy."

"Do you..you _know_?" asked Emmeline, suddenly serious (in the sort of way that Sirius Black was not) and intense. Her eyes focused on Lily and Marlene, too, paused, looking at her ginger friend.

"That's private information, thank you." said Lily in a smarmy voice, raising her nose at them. Marlene howled with laughter while Emmeline looked on, confused.

"That totally means they've done it! Oh gosh, I can't believe _you _and _James freaking Potter_...did it! Oh gosh! Have you gone mad? Here I was, thinking Lily Evans was _never _going to get shagged, and it turns out she did, and didn't say anything! How long has this been going on, then?"

"Oh, you know, a week, a month. A _few _months. I'm not really sure. It's all sort of blurry."

"My god."

"Well, we _are _dating, Marley."

"Well, you _aren't _married."

"Oh, don't act the prude, Marley. Not being married doesn't seem to stop you and what's-his-face, from Hufflepuff very much, now does it?"

"Oi! That's supposed to be a secret."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job of that, Marley."

"Shut it, ginger!"

Lily laughed, closing her eyes and mumbling "tart" under her breath.

_**/**_

It was the comfortable silence of two people who were very content with each other. They relaxed in the grass, her stretched across his chest, he with his hands tucked into her hair. The warm sun shone weakly through the trees, not enough to bother them, just enough to remind them of its presence. She stirred against him, humming softly with pleasure.

"Why're you so happy?" James asked, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. He liked playing wit it, fingering the red locks and breathing them in. James was weird like that. Lily liked it. "I know it's not because of exams next week."

"I'm happy because you're here, with me."

James grinned foolishly. "Since when did my Evans turn into such a sappy, romantic little girl?"

"Shut it. I'm not _sappy_. I'm just.."

"In love?"

"In a really fantastic relationship. I'm not sure it's love yet, James, and you know that."

"I think...I _know _it is. For me, at least."

"And that's great, for you. Just, not for me. Not yet."

"You don't love me, then? Or you can't?"

"I can, James, I'm not saying otherwise. I'm merely suggesting that I hold judgment as to whether I love you for later."

"We've had bloody _sex_, Evans. How is that not love?"

"Lust."

"What?"

"Sex is lust, not love. I simply was highly attracted to you those times. Not in love."

"Only you, Lily, can make our relationship sound so much like a text book."

"Thanks, Potter, I'll take that as a compliment."

_**/**_

"You've said it to her, then?"

"Said? Oh, yeah, I've mentioned it."

"And?"

"'_Sex is lust, not love. I simply was highly attracted to you those times. Not in love._'"

"Blimey. Did she really say that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you expect?" Remus muttered, not even looking up from his notes. "You've been going out for a few months now-"

"Four."

"_Four _months now, you've had, uh, sex a few times, and you expect her to say '_I love you'_? She's probably still waiting for you to laugh and say this was all a big joke."

"But it's not!"

"_I _know that, James. But, does Lily?"

"Merlin, Moony, can't you just _uncomplicate _a relationship instead of making it worse?"

"I'm not complicating anything, I'm explaining the truth. There's a difference, Padfoot. And, besides, what do you know about relationships? You've only dated a girl long enough to shag her."

"I do not!"

"He does not!"

"Thank you, Prongs. I'll have you know, I've dated several girls for four or five months in a row."

"How many girls have you dated altogether?"

"Eleven. It is a common misconception that I've shagged every girl in this school. For your information, I've only shagged fourteen or fifteen."

"God, Padfoot, did not need to hear that."

_**/**_

_James,_

_We need to talk. As in, talk talk. As soon as possible. Preferably right after you finish reading this note. I need to tell you something really important and it needs to be in person. And, in case you're worried, you're not in trouble or anything._

_Love, _

_Lily_

_**/**_

_James,_

_Where are you? I get that school has let out only two weeks ago, but you promised you'd write, and I haven't gotten a single piece of mail from you. Are you okay? Is everything at home fine? I still have something really important to tell you, so please, send this owl back soon. _

_(Her name is JonJon.)_

_Tell your mum and Sirius that I said hello._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_**/**_

_Sirius, _

_I'm worried about James. Is he upset with me? Have I done something to him? I need to talk to him, but he's not responding to any of my owls. I'm really worried that he's hurt or mad and no one's told me. I'm his girlfriend, I have a right to know. _

_(Give my owl a treat, the poor girl. Her name is JonJon.) _

_Please respond._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_**/**_

_Lily,_

_Calm down. Take a deep breath and find a chair. We can't find James. It's been about four weeks since I last saw him, but don't panic. He said he'd be gone about two weeks, but James doesn't know how to tell time anyway. He went camping to prove he could 'take care of himself', which I happen to think is stupid. (I told him as much.) Mrs. Potter has sent out people to look for him-yours truly included-but so far, no sign. _

_But don't worry, Evans. This is James we're talking about. He's probably fine and doing something dumb as we speak. I'm sure he'll be back soon from his adventures because he got lost in the woods._

_And, you named your owl JonJon? Really?_

_-Sirius_

_**/**_

_**Omigosh! 44 reviews! You guys love me?! Hey, all you 'guest' guys and gals out there? Please, sign in, if you can, so I can properly thank you, and not just thank you in an Author's Note. Please, also, feel free to review. We like it when you review. It doesn't mean I'll update any faster (my life is waaaaaay too busy to update any faster than I do), but it does mean I'll write more stories b/c I will know people are willing to listen. **_


End file.
